Sweet, gentle breeze
by Ruhiel
Summary: What happens between Tails and Knuckles the morning after...


Author's comments: it appears I'm having a rather "friendly" welcome by flamers. So, I've seen myself obligated to state this, this are not the official characters. The thing is, I don't like to establish such trivial facts as ages so that the reader has the freedom to imagine the characters the way they prefer. Nevertheless, it appears some people out there are just too close minded. So, imagine you're in a reality where Tails is at least 16 years old, and the age difference between him and Knuckles is smaller.

I did not think people here could have such prejudgments; I see love as something limitless, so, try to get such stereotypes out of your minds. I beg of you, if you are to read my stories, don't read them with only your eyes, read them with your soul. I assure you, if you'd do this, you would enjoy any story a lot more.

* * *

**Sweet, gentle breeze.**

It was a beautiful morning in Angel Island, the sun was shinning fiercely, but the cloudy skies made it look very peaceful. Gentle sunbeams entered the tent slightly, as light breeze ran over the sleeping two tailed fox, morning freshness of the ancient lands far apart from all signs of society.

Miles woke up with a sigh of pleasure, and soon realized he had the widest of smiles over his furred face; he felt incredible happiness inside, it was more than simple happiness, it was the truest and deepest emotion he had ever felt.

He was about to get up, but something was impeding him to do so, the fox knew what it was, but still decided to give a peek under the sheet covering him... covering THEM. The arm around the vulpine hugged him tighter, as he was rolled to meet with the chest in front of him. The echidna was still asleep, and Miles was feeling like a little teddy bear in his strong but gentle arms.

Miles was in heaven, this was entirely better than any dream or fantasy he'd ever had. The vulpine was pressed even tighter against Knuckles' strong chest, and was now placed on top of him as the scent from the echidna reached his nose. It was a deep scent, so powerful and manly yet sweet and charming. Incited by the overwhelming aroma, the light-orange furred fox decided it was time to bring his mate out of his slumber.

A delicate tongue caressed the echidna's neck first carefully, and slowly became a passionate touch as his muzzle was gently traced over by a single skilled finger. A deep moan was heard, provoking the vulpine to increase the intensity of his attention, and the echidna to sink in a deep purr.

Knuckles was soon awake, and his glance met the passionate sapphire stare that greeted him.

"Good morning, sleepy" the fox enounced in a flirty tone. The echidna answered with a simple lusty moan,

"Tails... thank you for last night, I was... really afraid this would not work out" Knuckles whispered with relief, nervous to hear an unpleasant response.

"Oh, you silly, don't you worry about it" Miles spoke smiling, continuing with the constant caress.

"Did you... like it? I mean, it was my first time, you know, with another guy, and I know that you've always been very caring, you're special to me so I worried..." the red echidna was silenced with a kiss. It was the most wonderful and magical kiss Knuckles had ever received, and wishing to reciprocate he reached his tongue out to trace over the fox's white lips.

Miles slowly backed out to break the kiss, watching the need in his mate's stare; he put a paw over the strong chest and the other one around his neck.

"It was incredible Knuckles, you're a lot more loving and sweet than you give yourself credit for. But, you know something, love? We're not done yet". They were mutually wrapped in a passionate kiss once again, this one far more wonderful than the last, fondling against one another with the greatest of all loves.

* * *

Phew... That was exhausting. That was my first fan fic ever!! Hope you enjoyed it. It's actually part of a complete story, but so far, I've only got this rumbled up. I would really like to get reviews, any kind welcomed, especially feedback. 


End file.
